DragonBall Z: Paradox
by TheMiraiGohan
Summary: Voix, A Saiyan, was born within hours of Vegeta. His mother died when he was 6 months old leaving his father to raise him. His father never paid attention to him. He attended training school With Vegeta and excelled and became an elite warrior. Then one day his planet was under attack, his father rushed him into a pod and sent him off into Voix's new journey and adventure.
1. Home Sweet Vegeta

**DragonBall Z: Paradox**

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Vegeta**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own **DragonBall**, **DragonBall Z,** **Dragonball GT**, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to **Akira Toriyama** and his associates. I only own the plot to my story and my original characters.

* * *

It was a good day back on planet **Vegeta**, The kings son was born. The king felt his sons name should honor those of planet Vegeta and himself, naming him **Vegeta.** On that day another saiyan was born. He was quiet at birth and was the son of a poor family. He had hair that spiked up and flowed gently. His crisp black hair was as black as the night. His name was **Voix**, meaning voice. Voix wasn't as strong as other infant saiyans like Vegeta, he only had a power level reading of **2**. His parents weren't the strongest people either. **Senhu**, his father, was a low class saiyan looking for acceptance of the king. **Femia**, his mother, was a gentle caring mother, which was uncommon for saiyans. 6 months later Femia **died** in battle against a rebel attack on planet 64, leaving Senhu and Voix by themselves.

Voix's father never really showed love to him or cared for him. He left Voix practically on his own. 5 years has passed and Voix had grown. His father still not showing interest in him.

"Father" Voix said gently, "Today's my first training day"

"Then go" Senhu replied.

"Don't you want to watch my first day?"

Senhu didn't answer, Voix left without saying another word, heading to the training facility. Moments later Voix arrived at the training course, nervous about his first day.

"Alright runts!" The Training leader yelled, "Today you will run through a course at top speed. This will determined how fast and how well your agility is in rough situations!" He paced forward and back

"Any questions? No? Okay then. GET GOING!" (Voix first person) I was 3rd in line. I was nervous, un sure of myself. It was my turn. I ran, hopped, ducked, slide, Dodged, and climbed. I was doing fine. Until I tripped on a small obstacle and fell. I finished but was second to last on the ratings.

"Alright kids, time for stage two, flight!" I was a good flyer really. My mother was a born natural my father said, so I inherited those skills I guess. I flew through every obstacle and flew elegantly. My rating was best in class.

"Last but not least, stage three, combat" Then I got nervous, my spine shivered in fear, I was a horrible fighter. This kid, Vegeta? Or whatever was a natural, killing **Saiybamen** left and right. I was astonished... I gulped, preparing my self.

"Here I come..." I stuttered. Entering the room. 5 Saiybamen popped up and grinned. I got ready and tensed up.

"HUUUAAAH" I clutched my fist and swung my arm back and leaped forward heading toward a saiybamen in front of me. I thrusted my fist forward with all my might and slammed into the saiybamen's face. The force blew the saiybamen away destroying his face. I regained my stance, recollecting my energy...feeling empowered, I looked at my hands and gazed at them for what felt like an eternity.

"How did I do that? How am I that powerful?" I kept asking myself questions, couldn't focus on any thing else.

"GI GI GI GAH!" A Saiybamen exclaimed and headed toward me. I leaned back as I grabbed his arm and threw him into another Saiybamen. Then shot up and dive kicked one who was distracted, I then finished off the last Saiybamen with a blast of energy leaving my hand and flew into the Saiybamen's chest, blowing him up from the inside out. The door opened up behind me, I stared at the window for a minute. Looking at the supervisors. I ran home as fast as I can to tell my dad about my day. I open the door slamming againts the wall.

"Dad! I'm back! I've completed my training!" There was no awnser "Dad? Hello...?" I sat down, worried to what my father got into. I walked up to my bed and look up at the ceiling. Pondering about life. And my future...

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The day before I walked around the city looking for things to do, I worked out in the field and sat at home, my dad still gone. I awoken to a slam at my door. I hurried down stares to see my father covered in wounds.

"Dad what happened to you!"

"Nothing Voix, none of your business..." He responds. He throws things across the room and opening drawers. He grabs papers labeled Juniver : Classified

"What's that dad?"

"It's classified work son, I gotta go..."

"Be safe dad..."

"You too..."

He flies off with no hesitation and with extreme speed. I had to go to the Training Facilities to see what class I'm in. I hurried to the room as I feared I was late. But I made it by a hair. We sat in a line; with me being the last person in line. There were 7 of us total.

"Heno" the supervisor said with a stern voice " low class" some of the other kids giggles and glared him down as if he was a freak of nature. I thought " what if I was low class..." "Vegeta, super elite"

Vegeta was born into his class. Naturally that's common. Usually infants are chosen at birth what class they are, but selected few get drafted into courses to prove themselves.

"Voix" he gazed at me, as did everyone else. I gulped and was nervous for the reveal.

" Voix, Hmm intriguing" excitedly

"Yes supervisor" I replied with a stutter

"Elite class" Those words rung in my head. Vegeta smirked.

"Hey brat, so your an elite eh? Haha, don't think your anything like me, were nothing alike. Don't get in my way and there will be no problems."

"Oh okay..." I said with doubt.

I walked home eager to tell my father of my status.

The supervisors took is to the locker rooms, where we would get our gear. I had dark purple spandex and white and orange chest piece. I didn't get why they had those shoulder pads the way they do. We also got these cool things called "Scouters". Most people got green scouters some got red. But I got blue, a gentle blue. They pulled me into a room by my self.

"Voix, I'm Demai, your instructor." He said with a strict demeaning voice.

"Yes sir?" I had no clue what was going on, was I in trouble?

"I'm assigning you to a mission, in 2 weeks time you will go to Planet Genji. They are causing trouble with trade marketing and need to be taught a lesson. I need you to kill them. ALL."

"Them all? But sir-" he cut me off

"No buts. This is final!" He yelled.

"Yes sir" I said quietly.

I headed outside, wondering what to do. I looked around the city until I found a building with people crowding inside. I went in and took a seat.

"Would you like something kid?" A waiter said.

"No thanks"

After sitting there for an hour I decided to go home and sleep, it was a long day.

I walked through my door and say my dad on the couch sleeping. He had a red band around his arm and bandages on his head. He had a gash on his cheek. I went up stares to bed and plopped on my bed. I dozed off thinking of mom. Father said he had soft green eyes and smooth skin. She had long hair that flowed in the wind. I fell asleep.

"You little brat you'll pay for hurting me! A strange silhouette yelled at me. Red glowing eyes that pierced my soul as a beam on his hand charged up and flew at me.

"NOOO!" I yelled with great fear.

I woke up in a cold sweat and it was light out. So I decided to put on my clothes and wander.

I went the training facility and warmed up a bit. Vegeta was there.

"Hey, Voix was it? I'm leaving today to go on a mission...you wanna spar? Not that you'll do anything against me"

"Sure Vegeta, let's begin"

We go into our fighting stance. We stare each other down for a good minute to analyze each other. He smirked and leaped at me thrusting a kick towards my hip. He lands the hit and I flinch in pain.

"What's wrong brat? Already done!?"

I threw back my arm and flew it into is face. He flew back onto his back.

"Nice one kid, but your not work my time see ya around"

He gets up and walks over to a big man who was very fit and older than us.

"Who's he?" I wondered.

"I'm **Nappa**, I'm here to take Vegeta on his mission" he explained.

I walked to the pub I went to yesterday and sat down. I watched the news on the screen. I orderd a drink while I was there. Then a man barged on in and began to yell.

"Everyone! **Frieza** plans to kill us all! You need to help me defeat him!"

Everyone snarled and laughed. The man said other things but I didn't listen. I was focused on my dad and him only. The man left angrily. I drank my beverage and left. The man was standing out side collecting his thoughts.

"Sir, are you okay?" I questioned.

"What do you want kid, I don't have time for this" the man said with frustration.

" Who are you?"

"The names **Bardock**, I came to tell an urgent message that lord Frieza is gonna destroy us all." He explained.

" Bardock, I could help you!" I exclaimed.

" That won't be necessary, your just a kid and lord Frieza is a ruthless killer, go home kid. Oh and I'd pack up and leave if I were you. I gotta go, see ya around." He flew off into the sky with great confidence.

I ran home to get packed up and dad was still home packing.

"Voix get ready were leaving! Go get your stuff and meet me downstairs!" I ran up and got my gear on and put my scouter on. I ran up to my father and he grabbed my hand. The first time in a long time since he's done that. My feelings over came me. He tugged me outside and we flew to a lab where two pods laid. He put me in the pod but before he could get in his men blasted the door.

"Get them!" One yelled.

"Son" father said " I love you..." He then proceeded to press the button and my pod began to fly off.

"DADDY!" Tears ran down my face as I saw him get blasted before my eyes. He looked at me and smiled as he died. My pod flew off into space at top speed. A pod passed infront of me with a power reading of 3. It was an infant...tears fell off my cheek and I began to doze off. I had a dream...of my parents looking at me...smiling...they both said "we are proud" before everything...went...dark.

* * *

**A/N**

I am fully aware that it's pretty short. It's the first chapter to a long story. **Chapter 1: Home Sweet** **Vegeta**, will be alot shorter than the rest. I hope to include about 3,000-5,000 words to every other chapter I make! I hope you enjoyed chapter one of Voix's litte adventure and hope to see him grow up.


	2. A Whole New World

**DragonBall Z: Paradox**

**Chapter 2: A whole new world.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, Dragonball GT, or its movies, characters, and plot. All rights to those belong to Akira Toriyama and his associates. I only own the plot to my story and my original characters.**

* * *

I started to awake slowly to a dim light that got brighter and brighter. I felt a tug as I moved closer to this object, A planet. By this point I broke the atmosphere and was hurdling towards the ground. I skidded on a mountain before fully crashing on an Island. After a couple of minutes I stepped out of the pod. The bright sky hurt my eyes a bit at first. Then I saw what it truly looked like. A beautiful green grassland with turquoise waters. There were 3 suns and the sky was also a faint Blue. The place seemed peaceful. I decided to wander around to see if anything, or anyone was out there. I took flight and studied hard for life. Then there! A village! just off the coast.

_'I wonder if I should go down there, they could be hostile for all I know. But if i'm going to survive I need to find_ out'. I flew down to the village. The inhabitants drew back in fear and were scared out of their minds. They were green beings and had Antennae.

"You, what are you doing here!" One with a cape shouted.

"I mean no harm, I am only a kid! my pod crashed here after my planet...blew up..." I said.

"You're lying! you're here to kill us! your trickery wont work on me!" He blurted.

"wait!" But before I could do anything he lunged at me at full power. my scouter read that is power level was 500. I wasn't gonna even stand against him.

_'Is this it? Is this my final resting place?' _A man stopped him by grabbing his hand and locked him into place.

" Drema, you can't just go out and hurt beings because you don't like them!" He sternly said with a gleam in his eye. They began to argue and began threatening each other. "Sorry kid, Drema can be stubborn at times. What's your name?"

"It's Voix...I'm a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. I was sent here after my planet...blew up." I couldn't hold back anymore. I began to cry, tears dropping to the ground as i fell to my knees. _Daddy..._

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, I'm Tanji. This is Planet Namek! and we're Namekians." He said with a smile.

_Planet Namek? Namekians? this is too much..._

My scouters starts to pick up his power level. which it came up to be 1,000. '_Incredible!'_

_ "_Hey Tanji, do you mind if i can train with you? I need to become stronger so I can defeat the man responsible for this!" I claimed.

"Hmm" He sighed. Collecting his thoughts"Sure why not, we begin tomorrow. But you will need sleep so let me show you your room." We walked into a house that was twice the size of everyone else. He went to my bedroom and showed me the bed.

"Tanji, what kind of training are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well tomorrow we will start with combat and technique. As of now your only a boy who doesn't have much of any skill right now." He kneels down and grasps my shoulder."Voix, I see potential in you, that's why I decided to spare you. I have confidence in you. Get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow!" He got up and walked out of the room. _Can I really do this? We will see, no...I will see. I WILL DO THIS...I have too for me, my mother, my father, and everyone else._ I laid in my bed and sat there. Looking at the ceiling day dreaming of my mother and father. I doze off...thinking of nothing...else.

**8 HOURS LATER**

It was a cold fresh lite morning, Namek doesn't seem to have a day and night cycle like Vegeta did. I awoke from slumber drowsy and light headed. I then proceeded to walk out into the corridor where Tanji lay awaiting for me against the wall.

"About time you woke up. We need to get started, come on follow me." He turned his back to me and walked out the door. I followed him out still a bit drowsy from this morning. Tanji walked over to the market and bought a drink.

"Here Voix, drink this. It will help you wake." He said. I sipped it to get a feel of what it tasted like. Tasted bitter and was warm. I then gulped it down with no hesitation.

"Thanks Tanji, where we training anyways?" I asked.

"Were going to a desolate place far from others. No need to cause any accidents or trouble out there." He replied, looking around. This way!" He blasted off into the sky. I took ground and flew off after him.

"Tanji!" I yelled. " How long till we get their?"

"Not long. So about that tail?" He asked. 'My tail? I don't know i never really bothered it'_  
_

"Oh I don't know...I never really had anything special with it..."

"Hmph." He straight faced and blasted off faster. Arriving moments later to a secluded barren place where no life seemed to be around. Tanji landed down slowly as so did I.

"First, we work on combat, Punches and kicking" He said crossing his arms. I nod my head and preform a basic punch to his chest. He stood there straight faced glaring at me. I proceeded with a kick to the ribs, He caught it with amazing speed.

_'Wow...he sure is fast!' _He smirked and then twirled me into the ground head first.

"Ow! that hurt!" I stood up holding my check from pain.

"You're pulling off predictable moves Voix, you need to combine your attacks better and have a strong stance to lay on." He lays his arms in front of him, bending his knees a little bit and clenching his fist "Like this!"

'_Hmm...A stance? Okay...shouldn't be too hard!' _I mimicked his actions and stance and glared into his eyes.

"Not bad!" Tanji said with a grin. "Okay, now attack me! And don't worry about me if you land a punch just go full throttle!" He yelled.

"HIIIIYAAA!" I leaped forward dealing a series of punches and kicks. Tanji dodged and blocked every one of my attacks like he knew ahead of time. I then stepped back preparing another heavy punch. As I leaped and drew closer I saw his movements before my eyes, catching him prepare for my attack. I twisted my body and put my foot down and charged up a leap. I hoped up spinning around to his side as I stopped I pounded my fist into his temple. Tanji fell to the ground quickly.

"Nice...one kid..." He stutters as he coughs up blood. "Really put your all into that move, you catch...on well." I nodded to him, he returned with a smile. "Great job Voix, consider that a good move to remember. It really...threw me off and accessed my vital point."

"Thanks, but what do you mean a good move to remember?'" I asked.

"What I mean is everyone has their own signature moves and combat style...*Wiping his mouth and stands up* consider that one of yours, give it a signature name even."

"Do you have any?" I asked again

"Yes but I'll show you in do time, but we need to continue with train." I nodded.

_ 'A signature move? well I better come up with a name for that'_ I set my mind back on trained for the moment, thinking of his body movement. This time he charges me going full speed with a great force and a charge in his fist. Before I knew it, BAM! Tanji hit me right in the gut, crippling me.

"Guaah..!...uhg..." Trying to catch my breath"

_'Wow...That was..a powerful hit...so..painful'_

"Your really strong Tanji...way stronger than me..." I confessed.

"Voix, don't just say that, you landed a powerful hit to my temple causing me to fall down and cough blood." Tanji stated.

"Well I guess your right..." I regain my breath and balance "Alright Tanji, Let's continue!"

_ 'Voix sure has a fire in his heart...He will turn out to be a good warrior one day' Tanji thought._

_ "_HUAAAAAAUH!" We screamed as we charged at each other, exchanging blows and dodges and blocks. Ijump onto my hands and kick him into the sky. As he is in mid air I began to charge my Ki attack.

"Come on full power!" I yelled. "HIIIAAAAAUH!" I pull my hands forward and a concentrated Ki blast shoots out and runs straight to him.

"Urgh.." Tanji regains control and balances out and sees the Ki rushing at him. "Oh my..." He grows a stern look on his face as he pulls his arms infront of him to block it. The blast surrounds him. Then suddenly a giant explosion of Ki emerges from the end of the blast as Tanji is exposed.

"Nice one kid." catching his breath.

"Tanji, your arm!" I Stutter. as we both dawn onto his arm.

"Oh...No worries Voix, Namekians can regenerate any part of their body except their own head." He starts to shake. "Huaah!" His arm bursts out of his body covered in blood. He is now out of breath and weakened than before.

"We should rest Tanji, you don't look so good." I stated. He nods and responds.

"Yeah let's head back." We head back to the village, my stomach grumbles with hunger. We land in front of the house and before we head inside I asked Tanji a question.

"Tanji. I'm..I'm hungry do you guys have food around here?" I ask.

"Food, Uh Namekians don't eat food." He stated.

"What?! Then how am I gonna eat?!" I yelled in concern.

"Don't worry Voix! I'll gather fruit from our local trees, our wildlife eat food as well."

"Oh my...thanks...I thought I was a gonner!" I joked.

"Hahaha...hang on..let me go get the fruit" He runs off to the trees to go pick them. I walk inside and sit at the table and marvel the great room of design. It was a round room surrounded by columns and dorms. He comes back with a handful of fruit.

"Here you go kid" He hands me the mysterious fruit. I put all but one on the table and hold it in front of my mouth. I take a bite to get the taste. It was a sweet taste that hid a little bit of sour underneath.

"Awesome! It taste great!" I gulp down the rest of the fruit and get all stuffed up. *Burbs*

"Ah..." I relaxed and sat back in good relief. I headed back to my dorm for a night slumber, I take off my training clothes and toss them aside. I lay in bed thinking about more training. Inpatient and excited. I dosed off...and fell into a deep...sleep...

**7 HOURS LATER**

The sound of the water crashing against the shore was soothing, empowered. I woke up...dazed. I sat up on the edge of my bed thinking of home, how I wanted to go back, see my father. I never got to say a proper goodbye. I slipped on my shoes and rubbed my eyes. I began to walk out to the village. As I step out into the village I noticed Tanji getting a drink for me.

"Hey Tanji!" I yelled to get his attention.

"Oh, hey kid! I got this for you." He jogs over and hands me the drink "Here you..go"

"Thanks." I gulp it down till there's nothing left in the cup. "So...what are we gonna do today?"

"Well I thought we worked on Basic Ki." He said with a grin. "I'll meet you in the same place as before. Be ready Voix." Tanji flies off to the training grounds. I set down the cup at the stand, said my thanks and blasted off to Tanji. He stood there waiting, arms crossed, head down.

"Hey! I'm Here!" I land next to him prepared for training.

"Good, Now for Ki training. It seems you know some of the basics but it seems not all." He explains "You still need training in controlling it and masking it. as well as short burst of Ki and long bursts. Let's start on controlling, the most important to Ki training."

"Okay, got it."

"Okay Voix, for this you must concentrate on your Ki into one specific place, Like your hands for example. feel the Ki rush from the pit of your stomach to the palms of your hands." I nodded to his instructions. Concentrating every single step of the way. I could fell a slight tingle in my stomach and hands. Then out of no where Ki flowed from my hands into the air and floated there.

" Okay, I guessed you already could pull that off with ease since you have shot Ki before, but not short bursts, when preforming this, shoot Ki from your hands and block your Ki after every single short bursts. This is called a simple **Ki Blast. **When pulled off multiple times its called a **Ki barrage. **Go ahead, Preform the Ki blast on the mountain over there." I absorbed the Ki and threw my hand back. As I thrusted my hand forward I felt the Ki rise and form into a sphere into my palm. The spherical Ki shot from by hand and blasted into the mountain.

'_Wow...Already I can preform Ki blast and control my Ki.'_ I take a step back and charge up my Ki. I pull back both hands, feeling the Ki overwhelm my hands. I thew my hands forward and back as I shot Ki blasts from my hands repeatedly. After that I was short out of breath. I turned to face Tanji, he was smiling, overcome with joy of my progress.

"Voix, you're doing a great job with training, your a natural at this! How are you so easily to adapt to such things?" He asked.

"Well, Saiyans are a warrior race, grew up to be born natural fighters from their roots. They under go training and missions even as a kid. I was assigned one but never got to go." I respond while stretching.

"I see...Well I'm proud of you kid, you'll make a great warrior one day!" He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders and we laughed at a quick day it was and how fast i was at learning. I could tell he was really proud of what I can do.

"Are you ready?" Tanji asked.

"For what?"

"Masking your Ki." He replied

"I guess, I'm guessing this is the hard part right?"

"Right..."

'_Oh my...this could take a while if this is hard...Hm...just gotta concentrate that's all" _I thought.

"Okay, First clear your mind...Then focus on your inner Ki. Concentrate on bringing it down and lowering all signs of huge Ki. Make sure yo focus real well Voix..." I sat there clenching my fist and focusing on my Ki...Thinking of nothing...Trying to bring it down...but couldn't.

"Gah!...Darn it..." I focused again, zoning out Tanji...and before I knew it my Ki level went down slightly...then rose back up...

"Sorry Tanji...I'm trying but I can barely do it...I'll keep trying!" I try for hours on end...and then I finally did it...I masked my Ki Hugely and kept it there.

"I did it!"

"Great Job kid!" He yelled. "We should head back though...we've been out here long enough, let's go." We headed back to the village center and stopped to get some food for me, he got tons of food that I gulped down no problem. He said while I rested a bit he was gonna go to every village and speak I am hear and I'm peaceful. after about 4 hours of resting he come home to me asleep. He wakes me up and we head out again, flying to the same spot everyday and to train Combat and Ki. We trained for days, weeks, months...We kept training and became stronger than ever. Soon I mastered combat and Ki after a years worth of time. everything just went by so fast I could hardly believe it. He gave me Namekian clothes as well fitted with a cape. the robes were red and the band across my wast was black, and my cape was white. I set my Saiyan gear aside and left them clean. I became one with the people and socialized with them daily. I started meditating to clear and focus my mind. Everything seemed so peaceful.

"Voix wake up, it's time" He said. I was droopy and weary. but I got up anyways.

" What is it Tanji?" I responded with a quick yawn and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm taking you to see **Guru,** He's the Kami of this place, He will unlock your true potential, I think you're ready." He stated. We headed out for the temple and flew at great speed, after about 5 minutes we found ourselves there at his front door.

"Who stands there before me?" Guru says stern fully.

"Guru, I come here for your hand of wisdom and power for my trainee here...He has trained a full years worth of time and I believe he is ready." Tanji asks.

"Is that so...what is your name young one?" He asked me.

"V-Voix sir." I stutter

"Hm...So be it...Voix come here!" He demanded. I walked slowly over to the side of him, waiting for his move. He placed his hand on my head. Aura began to spark around me and I could feel my power rising before me. I power increased exponentially! I could feel it coursing through me.

"Young one...I bestow to you some of my power, use it wisely and well. goodbye."

"Yes Guru!" I firmly said. I took a step back and looked at Tanji, he nodded and we left to go back home...then all of the sudden a large crashing noise was heard from a distance. Tanji and I stopped and turned around and saw black smoke from the hills. We could feel immense power..His face was astonished and shocked. He hardly moved. And so was I...We sat there pondering the possibilities. Then out of no where...A bright light obscured my vision...Nothing was sensible...


End file.
